


Hot Spring Escapades

by MrHotCrest



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: History unfolds in similar but different ways. At the center of it all are the hot springs and Corrin, the child of two different worlds.Female/MaleMUxAll Female Children lemons! You have been warned!





	1. Hot Spring Escapades: Nohr

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a request I got a few months back but only now managed to get around to finishing it. The requester asked me to write an orgy fic involving both Corrins getting it on with the female futafied cast of the children of each respective route. So, to the person who asked for this (You know who you are!) I hope you enjoy. :>

****

 

There is an old saying in Hoshido; "Spring water and comrades go hand in hand." Essentially, it means bonds between friends can be nurtured quite well when everyone shares a bath within a hot spring. The Kingdom of Nohr is a place that was not too familiar with springs, hot or otherwise. Even after choosing to side with Nohr, Corrin saw fit to have a bath house modeled after Hoshido's hot springs. Just another perk of having access to the Astral Plane.

Though the primary use for the bath house was, surprisingly enough, meant for bathing, it also served another, arguably more important role among the army. Namely, it was a place for couples to have some alone, intimate time with each other. It was a bit of an unspoken rule, but the bath house was indeed strictly for bathing and nothing untoward. Regardles, almost everyone violated this principle on one occasion or another. Niles constantly does it, and flaunts such activity when engaging in conversation.

Even though this rule was enstated by Corrin, the Nohrian princess herself actually had a secret that most of her comrades were unaware of.

On a regular basis, the hot springs would become her personal palace of debauchery when it came to the children of her companions. Specifically, the females.

There was a very good reason for this, however. It remained relatively unknown to some of the other members of the army, but for some strange reason, every female child of Corrin's army seemed to have been born with two sets of genetalia. Though they retained the appropriate feminine parts, the unfamiliar addition of a male's penis seemed to adorn their intimate regions as well. No one knew why this was so. Lilith only offered conjecture that it may have been an unforseen side effect of them being born and raised within the Deeprealms. After all, it was the very first time in recorded history that they were used in such a fashion. Never before were they used as cosmic nurseries.

With this knowledge apparent, the young girls of the army found their mothers and fathers to be very supportive of their biology. Although, they did see fit to keep it a secret from the boys of their generation. Parents were one thing, but judgemental teenage boys? No way.

Even with that collective oath of silence, the girls were teenagers themselves and as hormonal teenagers are, thoughts of sex and related activities were something that was on their mind for a good portion of the day when they weren't spending it training for battle, or within the battlefield itself. In order to ensure the girls kept their heads on their shoulders and their hogs in the barn, Corrin would schedule weekly "meetings" in the hot springs just for them to personally see to their needs. And like clockwerk, time had flown by and it was once again the night of their weekly get togethers.

Stripping her armor off and wrapping up with a bath towel, Corrin waltzed into the bath house and into the main bathing room. The princess was pleased to see that everyone had made it and had been on time. Not that they were ever late to begin with. They enjoyed their trysts so much that every one of them made it a priority to be punctual when the time came. If anything, Corrin was always late, leaving the girls antsy and impatient. Every face in the room wore a smile as soon as they saw their matron of the night enter.

"Good evening, girls. Good to see you all here, as usual." The Nohrian princess chirped happily as she dipped her legs into the pool and settled into the heavenly water.

"Heeey, Corrin. Fashionably late, as usual." Soleil whistled back. Despite the joke, seeing her commander walk into the bath house was one of the highlights of each meeting. She wagered that among the women in the army, Corrin had one of the best. She was lean with the perfect amount of musculature. Not too much and not too little. And the scars she wore from all of her battles? Simply exquisite!

"Ah-ha! our chosen one arrives!" Ophelia spoke up next. It was a familiar greeting she spouted every time they conveined. What with her obsession with "chosen ones" and noble deeds, she found such a call to be quite fitting for Corrin, even though she only ever used such a divine phrase for herself and her father.

Sophie and Nina simply waved politely as their princess stepped forward. Being less theatrical and flirtatious as Ophelia or Soleil, they preferred a more casual approach. And, of course, Velouria sat off to the side, only sitting at the edge of the pool with only ler legs beneath the water's surface. Ever the lone wolf, even within company.

"Well then, I'd ask you all how your week was, but I know you all by now to see that you'd prefer to cut the small talk, yes?" Corrin inquired. Even if she asked, she knew what everyone had been up to anyway. She was the leading commander and always made sure to know what was going on with her troops every single day. Aside from that, her experience with previously servicing the girls was already set in routine. Everyone was eager to get on with the fun whenever Corrin stepped into the room.

Everyone unanimously agreed, grateful for cutting out any unnecessary delays. Removing their bath towels, each girl circled around Corrin, more than ready to get started.

There was always a specific pecking order when it came to which girl would go first. Sophie usually had the honors since she was the oldest. Ophelia and Nina were next after since they had the least amount of endurance when it came to sex. Soleil came after them, preferring to sit back for the first few rounds and watch as these lovely ladies went at it, getting nice and hard in the process and using her arousal as fuel to have her way with the princess. Finally, Velouria had her chance, mainly do to her introverted nature, but there was another specific reason as to why she would go last.

This week, they decided to do something a bit different. Previous nights, Corrin would have one-on-one encounters with each girl in rotation and satisfy all the girls before the night was through. The routine had become far too dull as the weeks went on, so tonight, the Nohrian princess suggested they up the ante with a good old fashion mini-orgy. As Corrin approached Sophie who had taken the liberty of sitting at the edge of the pool, the cavalier signaled over Ophelia and Nina. Sophie instinctively leaned her back against the shockingly cold floor as Corrin began to mount her. The other two girls got into the previously agreed upon position; Nina came from behind and Ophelia from the front.

When everyone was in their preferred position, the party began once Corrin descended upon Sophie and engulfed her throbbing rod between her legs. In short order, Nina gripped tightly onto Corrin's waist and pressed her dick into the girl's wonderfully tight ass, while Ophelia placed a hand on her chosen one's head and guided her mouth to her waiting cock.

A symphony of sighs filled the room when they got started, and Corrin enjoyed every moment. It never got old. Waiting all week, keeping her urges suppressed until the right time, then having all conceivable holds stuffed neatly was always a godsend. And pleasure was in no shortage for her soldiers either. It was very difficult to not masturbate for each of them. Be it training and drooling over the sweaty bodies of the more attractive men around them, or just them teasing each other among themselves in anticipation for their meetings a day or twobeforehand. Sophie had it especially bad, being the only horse-rider of the group. Almost every time she was training or in battle with Avel, her intimate regions constantly brushed up against her mount. The worst part? The secret behind Avel's bad behavior was because of the uncountable number of times Sophie accidentally came on her steed's mane. All the bucking and disobedience was the horse's way of telling her to knock it off. Whatever the reason, they always relished that magical moment when they could plunder the depths of their dragon princess. Them all participating together was just more icing on the already delectible cake.

Getting into the motion was somewhat difficult in an orgy. For every thrust, pump or bob of some body part, it made an infavorable impression on someone else involved. This was more an issue with Sophie and Nina. Ophelia had no issue at all. The young mage could simple press her hips further into Corrin's face if she ever felt her side of things were on the short end and with Corrin's deft tongue, it was easy to please the boisterous girl.

Meanwhile, it almost seemed like a struggle for Sophie and Nina to find an efficient way to fuck their leader. Whenever Sophie wanted Corrin's hips to lower and make just one more lap across her dick, Nina would pound into her ass and delay her enjoyment by frustrating miliseconds. This continued until things escalated into a somewhat aggressive game of sexual tug-of-war, with each girl selfishly taking the initiative and pounding more furiously than the other into Corrin's holes, trying to get their rocks off as fast as they could. Their game was surely coming to an end, as with the rushed fuck they started, they could already feel themselves ready to cum at any moment. This only made both Nina and Sophie more aggrivated since it meant their turns were over almost in an instant.

Ophelia minded very little. Even with her low endurance, she was grateful for every minute Corrin spared her and openly embraced any time she came, be it seconds or minutes. Biting her lower lip as her eyes darted to the starry skies above them, the spellcaster hugged Corrin's head close to her as she was the first to cum, but not before spouting off another one of her rhetorics.

"Ah, yes! The chosen heroine unleashes her best!" She squealed as a few rounds of white bliss shot directly into the princesses throat.

Sophie finished soon after, having been the "victor" in trying to outdo Nina. She laid flat below Corrin as her chest rose and fell with her breaths. With Nina left by herself to continue, she rammed her cock the furthest she could into her leader's anus and came as hard as she could, her fingers digging into Corrin's hips. When she could stand to let go, Nina withdrew from the Nohrian princesses asshole, leaving it to drip with her semen, a sight she took pride in.

With the trio now taken care of, it was finally time for Soleil and Velouria to have their turn. Soleil proved nothing too difficult for Corrin to please, but Velouria? She was a different story. The cheery mercenary and young wolfskin approached Corrin from their favored positions as the girls before them stepped back. Soleil always prefered taking Corrin from the backside, and Velouria was front and center.

Thus began the weekly trial that Corrin had to subject herself to. When it came to Velouria, she was quite a polarizing person for the Nohrian princess. As an individual, Corrin had no qualms with the wolf-girl. She was nice enough. She had her quirks, but who didn't in this army? The problem that Corrin never looked forward to when taking on the task of servicing the girls each week stemmed from two issues that combined into a larger one. First and foremost. Velouria, being the Wolfskin that she was, seemed to have a bit of an aversion to baths. Whether it was because the similar characteristics to ordinary lupine creatures, or maybe just her own personal hangups, Velouria always turned a fussy attitude when it came to cleaning herself.

Corrin surmised this was a characteristic that she may have picked up from her father, as Keaton had the same issue. Although, that was resloved all too quickly when he decided to settle down. His wife would have none of it, especially considering how he was always a frontliner in the war and was covered in dirt, sweat and blood from every battle. Unfortunately, his daughter hadn't quite kicked the habit. This was in tune with her forager attitude. She would spend so much time in the forests or scrounging about the castle of the Astral Plane searching for "treasures" which consisted of garbage at worst or dusty, worthless antiques at best. As such, the Wolfskin would find herself covered in all sorts of scents that drew ire from most, but enraptured herself and her father.

The only time Velouria was ever near water would be if she happened to see something shiny in a lake somewhere, or here, during their weekly orgies. And even then, when she was in the bathhouse, her legs were probably the only thing to even dip into the tub.

And that was only one of the issues Corrin took with Velouria. The other? The wolf girl insisted on being pleasured only when she was in her beast form.

Again, a characteristic that mirrored that of a wild wolf pack of the animal kingdom. Velouria explained to Corrin before that she only ever wanted to be sexually relieved when assuming the form of a wolf due to maintainng her status as "Alpha of the pack." In some ways, Velouria was the Alpha when it came to the girls in this group. She could easily take on Sophie and Avel in training. Swords proved nothing against her when up against Soleil, and even Nina's ranged approach did little to help in a match. Ophelia was the closest one to stand a chance with her use of magic, but she never could last very long.

The only one who seemed to stand a good chance against someone like Velouria's was Corrin's arguably mightier dragon strength. When Corrin brought up the subject of how Velouria could be "Alpha" if she herself can fell the wolf girl, in addition to her insisting on going last, she never got an answer. Well, that's not entirely correct. She got an answer in the form of being pinned down and stuffed with wolf cock. Battle was one thing, but when Velouria wanted to cum, not even a dragon could stop her. So it goes that Velouria would be "Alpha of the pack" and would only be treated when in beast form. So it goes that Corrin cursed herself for going along with it week after week after week. Her only respite was that it was only just once a week she suffered through the ordeal, and Velouria promised to wash herself straight away, so SOME good came out of it beyond the original goal.

Velouria sat at the edge of the pool and immediately assumed her wolf form. As always, Sophie, Nina and Ophelia occupied the other end of the tub so as to not disturb the other girls from having their fun, and also to enjoy the show. Corrin sighed and leaned forward, letting her head fall between Velouria's large, fluffy, white legs while also presenting her backside to Soleil.

The flirtatious merc strode up behind the Nohrian princess and acted upon her usual routine. One of her favorite things to do was grind her cock in between Corrin's asscheeks and savor the warmth it provided. The familiar sensation of a throbbing dick press against her ass signaled Corrin to Soleil's eagerness to get started, although it did little to distract her from the bigger chore rising just before her eyes.

Velouria was just as excited and ready to get started. Foreplay was a lost concept on the wolf-girl when it came to sexual encounters. Rather than let Corrin massage her large, knotted shaft, she always skipped ahead of the game for instant gratification. Today was no different, as to be expected. Without even waiting for Soleil to get her bearings, Velouria was quick to initiate. As soon as Corrin rested her slender arms against the large wolfskin's inner thighs, she felt her mouth instantly fill with cock and having it roughly piston it's way into her throat.

Soleil took it upon herself to go ahead and shove her dick into the princesses ass. Grateful for Nina's previous contribution, the merc found it easy to penetrate Corrin's normally tight pucker. Just rubbing her cock against the remnants of Nina's cum was already putting Soleil to the point of orgasm. Even though they barely started, she was helpless to stop her blowing her first load already and shuddering with delight. Disappointed with already having finished, the merc decided to pull out for now and just enjoy the show. While Velouria was left to take advantage of Corrin alone, Soleil instead entertained herself bo stroking her flaccid, cum-covered cock, determined to try again when she could get it up.

Placing a large claw upon Corrin's head, Velouria continued to make use of the dragon girl's mouth while edging her along with subtle pushes and pulls. As she sat there with the commander of the army at her mercy and her friends watching her getting off, the only thought on Velouria's mind was how great it was to be the self-proclaimed alpha of this pack.

Corrin was less enthusiastic, but remained strong as she swirled her tongue about the large shaft knot. To speed things along for her sake, Corrin worked one of her hands below Velouria's massive length and trailed her fingers across the Wolfskin's concealed pussy. Anything to make Velouria finish as soon as she could. Twisting her fingers and rubbing her knuckles against her inner walls earned the princess a few panting moans above her. Very much unaware of Corrin's ploy, Velouria allowed this to continue. To her, this was just her servant putting in extra work for her alpha.

Catching her second wind, Soleil approached Corrin from behind once again. This time, rather than entering her, the girl decided to try and hold out for as long as she could and instead pleasured herself by rubbing her dick between Corrin's asscheeks once again. Perhaps this time, she figured she could last for more than a minute or two.

While Soleil was busy grinding herself against Corrin's ass, Velouria was about ready to finish up. It seems having her pussy serviced while getting blown made it far easier to cum than she had hoped. Preparing for the end of her session, the wolf girl gripped onto Corrin's head with both hands. Unlike most times, she wanted to see the princess swallow everything rather than coughing it up.

Corrin's heart pounded in her chest when she felt her head enveloped in the furry hands of the wolf, a sure sign of things to come. She knew by now there was barely any use fighting it, it was nearly over anyway. Calmly, the princess eased her breaths and and relaxed her throat as Velouria's thrusts sped up. The second she felt the Wolfskin push deep into her mouth, Corrin tightened her eyes shut as her mouth was quickly flooded with the taste and thick sensation of jizz, as it forced its way down her throat. Of all the girls to use her mouth as their method of relief, Velouria's was the most difficult to deal with. Likely because of her large frame, the wolf girl could produce massive quantities of semen every time she came. And every time, Corrin struggled to keep it in. Somehow, she managed to hold fast and imbibe the bitter tidal wave.

The entire time, Soleil had been keeping at her own efforts and just about the same time as Velouria, managed to cum a second time. Due to the position of her dick and her method of getting off, a few stray squirts of cum ended up dotting the princesses back. Not the most graceful wao to finish, but satisfying all the same.

Finally, Velouria finished with a satisfied huff and quickly transformed back into the shape of a human. The sudden change left Corrin's mouth open for a split second, letting a few globs of her spunk drip into the warm water. The wolf girl watched with a grin to see of Corrin could indeed finish it all. When at last the princess seemed to have downed the whole thing, Velouria commanded the princess to open her mouth to be sure. Sure enough, her mouth was completely clean. As clean as it could be, anyway.

"Well, as always, a deal is a deal." Velouria said as she eased into the spring and dunked her head under the water. Corrin sighed, happy that it was over with and that Velouria can finally have a bath.

The rest of the meeting carried on in the way the hot springs are normally meant to be used. Everyone was nice and clean by the end of it. Even Velouria smelled just like a glade of fresh flowers after Corrin was done with her. When everyone was washed up and refreshed, they all gathered their clothes and left the hot springs as a group.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving after that." Soleil spoke up as they walked. "I think there's some leftovers in the mess hall from dinner. Anyone up for a late night snack?"

Most of the other girls were onboard with the idea. They had all worked up an appetite after spending so much energy. When asked if she wanted to join them, Corrin refused.

"No, you all go off and eat. I'm... kind of full as it is." The Nohrian princess patted her stomach. After having witnessed what happened in the bath, most of them winced or cringed in response.

Velouria only snickered.

 


	2. Hot Spring Escapades: Hoshido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, after much delay, I bring you part two.

There is a popular joke in Nohr told to and by many. "A man walks into a tavern..." The set up tends to vary from person to person, but the punchline usually ends in the man getting beaten up by all the patrons. It's much funnier in context... The lesson behind the joke is usually that one must be aware of their surroundings and stay sharp minded, lest they have misfortune befall them. There was no one more sharp minded than the Hoshidan prince, Corrin. After all, he was the leader of an army. He could not afford to be anything _but_ sharp and alert at all times of the day. In rare moments, he could afford to be lax and rest for a moment, allowing his vigilence to soften for a little while. What better place to relax and let all of one's burdons melt away than within the Hot Springs?

After a particularly harsh day of training with his brothers, Corrin found some time to himself to have a break and head for the hot springs to enjoy a bit of time to himself. Gods knew that he needed it. With a towel already around his waist, the prince made his way to the ornate, white building without a care in the world.

He also neglected to read the sign, indicating that it was the women's time in the bath. Something specifically implimented because of him and him alone.

Inside the bathhouse, voices could be heard engaged in conversation. Corrin's first thought was about how nice it would be to have someone there to talk with while he relaxed. He wouldn't complain about being alone in the bath, but having friends was always a nice bonus. The Hoshidan prince walked into the bathing pool as casually as can be without paying much attention to the other attendees. When he slipped his body into the piping hot water, he could care less who was in here.

Or, he would have, if not for the decidedly feminine screams he heard ringing about.

In an instant, Corrin's relaxed state was shot dead and replaced with panic as he jumped up from the bath, trying to hold his bath towel over his decency. With his eyes now open and alert, Corrin had seen the error of his ways; He had, once again, walked in on the female's bath time. The prince opened his mouth to offer words of apology, but was silenced immediately. A figure from behind had brandished a small wash tub and knocked the man unconcious in the spur of the moment. Soon after the impact, Corrin's vision blurred and he quickly fell into unconciousness.

Moments passed until Corrin regained his senses. The young prince gripped his throbbing head as he struggled to look around and focus on what precisely happened. He noticed that he somehow ended up in the corner of the bathing room. Odd, considering he was positive he fell into the pool when he blacked out. Though his vision was still a tad blurry, likely from the water still in his eyes, he could make out voices very well.

"This is the last straw," One voice spoke furiously. "he always does this, and I'm convinced it's not on accident!"

"I agree on that. / Punishment is in order. / What do you guys think?" Another, drowzily sounding voice added.

"I say we give him a taste of his own medicine for once!" A chipper sounding voice announced.

"I do have some... sinister ideas if anyone is interested."

That last one was definitely Rhajat. Her dark tone was unmistakable.

Rubbing his eyes clear, Corrin was able to identify that the occupants of the hot springs were Caeldori, Mitama, Midori and, as he corectly guessed, Rhajat. The four girls were huddled together, waist deep in the steaming water, speaking amongst themselves.

"Well, speak of the devil." Caeldori spoke when she noticed the Hoshidan prince coming to.

Corrin flashed a nervous, crooked smile in an attempt to try and look as disarming as possible to avoid any negative outcome. "Um... I can explain."

"I wouldn't bother." The crimson haired Sky Knight interrupted. "This has gone on long enough. Too long to be an accident." The upset woman folded her arms and glared down her nose at the seated prince. "The only thing we want to hear from you is suggestions for your punishment."

At the sound of that last word, Rhajat's face seemed to darken with a disturbing grin. "I think I'd like to make that suggestion now." She muttered in a threatening tone.

"Please, if you give me a second, I can- WHOA!" Before Corrin could speak, he was caught off guard by Rhajat grabbing him by the leg and dragging him into the water. For a brief moment, he was completely submerged before he was forcibly hoisted up and had been made to adopt a seated position in the pool with a hand atop his head and the diviner standing right beside him.

"Girls," Rhajat addressed, scanning her eyes from left to right to all three of her companions. "I think it's obvious why our dear prince keeps _'accidentally'_ peeping in on our bath time."

The girls looked to each other for an answer only to shrug. Rhajat rolled her eyes, although admitted she was being rather vague.

"I'll tell you why; It's because Corrin here, is curious about these babies." The spellcaster used one hand to swiftly remove her bath towel, exposing herself to all. After tossing the soaked cloth away, she motioned towards her crotch, drawing attention to her previously concealed penis. "He's had his sneak peek the first time, but he always came back for more." With the grip she had on his head, Rhajat pressed Corrin's face uncomfortably close to her shaft, which began to swell with arousal.

Although the accusation was ridiculous, Corrin was most certainly aware of the girl's extra bodily additions. Their secret was out when he mistakenly walked in on them once. However, Rhajat's claims of him being an intentional Peeping Tom were way off the mark. He chalked this all up to bad luck if he could. That, and possibly him neglecting to read the sign that he went to the trouble of making after the first incident.

"So, here's what I think we should do." Rhajat continued. "What do you girls say we give him the full view and make sure he never has a need to try and come back here?"

"What are you suggesting...?" Midori cautiously asked.

"Like you said. 'Let's give him a taste of his own medicine.'"

Without any further explanation, Rhajat intended to show them all just what she was driving at. Her deceptively strong grip on Corrin's head forced his face directly into her crotch and she pressed her hardening member right up against the bridge of her victim's nose. "Open wide, my prince." The mage sang as she hilted back a bit only to slam her dick forward and invade Corrin's mouth.

Corrin's eyes bulged in utter shock at the quick turn of events. In the span of a minute, he went from waking up from a blow to the head, all the way up to performing forced fellacio. His control over the situation, what little he even had, was torn away and now, he had to subject himself to being the cock sleeve for his stalker.

Rhajat enjoyed herself far too much as well. She had a toothy grin the entire time as well as hitched laughter that was occasionally interrupted by a gasp of pleasure. She actually cared very little about 'punishing' Corrin. Really, this was all just an excuse for her to live out one of her many, many fantasies that she would lie awake to late at night. To have her one true love on his knees, lapping away at her rigid staff while she mercilessly throat-fucked him to high hell and back. There was no greater pleasure for her than the sensation she incurred from every hard thrust into his mouth, her dick curling down the back of his mouth and rubbing against his soft, moist walls. She barely even registered the fact that there were three other people in the room, all less than two feet away from her.

Caeldori, Mitama and Midori watched on with intrigue and wanting as Rhajat had her way. They all discarded their bath towels, one by one and their hands automatically migrated to their junk. They all lightly stroked themselves off as they enjoyed the show and the prospect of them all getting a turn as well.

While all this was happening, Rhajat felt herself getting close to busting and rested her hands at either side of Corrin's head. She roughly held him in place while thrusting as fast as she possibly could, far too eager to live out the blissful conclusion of her deepest, darkest desires. Corrin struggled to maintain any sense of stability. All he could do was rest his hands on Rhajat's hips, which she took as her invitation to cum as much as she pleased. Soon, the prince felt his throat expanding as a warm sensation filled his neck and forcing its way into his gullet. His tongue felt the pulsing veins of his aggressor's cock as it spilled it's contents and he could feel himself close to gagging on the large girlcock inside of him. He held fast, unwilling to upset Rhajat and the others even further by choking. Eventually, the torrent of seed came to a stop and the disturbing feel of Rhajat's meat slide out of his mouth with an audible *pop* granted him some momentary relief.

"Ahh, just wonderful." Rhajat murmured dreamily with a contented smile on her face. She didn't let the moment stick for too long as she was very well aware that Corrin's punishment was not quite over just yet.

"Me next!" Midori bounced up and down excitedly. The small medic walked over to Rhajat, almost pushing her out the way in her haste. Her hands mimiced the previous girl's actions and she held Corrin's head down to dick-level as she presented her comparitively smaller member. "Here's a bitter pill!" She squealed gleefully, ready to deliver a batch of special medicine.

Although Midori had already initiated her own round at fucking Corrin's face, Caeldori and Mitama were too hot and bothered to want to wait. Rather than kicking Midori out of her position, the two opted to have their dick sated in a different manner. The girls stood at either side of the green haired girl and presented their cocks to their prince. Since Midori was nowher near as rough as Rhajat was, Corrin was able to make some sense of what was going on beside him, although he was unsure of what the two desired of him.

Mitama sensed the man's confusion and prepared just the perfect haiku for the solution.

"You have two hands, right? / I suggest you get to work. / One hand for each girl."

Having recieved the message clearly, Corrin brought his hands up and grasped onto both Mitama and Caeldori's stiffness and proceeded to continue the work the girls had already started not too long ago. In response, the cleric and pegasus rider threw their heads back in ecstacy once they were being treated. To have another person so skillfully jerk them off was a very different experience. And coupled with the heat of the hot springs, their sensitivity was heightened beyond their normal degrees.

All three girls quickly devolved into an uneven symphony of pants and moans while they gyrated their hips in tune with Corrin's movements. Rhajat, still riding high in the afterglow of her orgasm, watched on with twisted satisfaction, seeing the strong dragon prince turned into a temporary slut for her and her friends. Although, when she was a bit more lucid, she noticed that there was one more person missing from this picture...

Just as the thought entered her head, the sound of bare feet on tile clapped through the bath house and in walked Selkie, as sprightly as ever.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" She called joyfully before stopping to take in just what was going on. The clueless fox girl tilted her head as she tried to piece together what was going on.

Amused by the curious look on the kitsune's face, Rhajat walked next to Selkie and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Glad you could make it. As you can see, Corrin has walked in on our private bath time once again."

"Ooh! And... that's bad, right?" Selkie asked, not quite sure of the situation. She actually liked seeing Corrin visit in the bath, but was chased out before they had a chance to play.

"Oh, he's been bad alright. And we decided to teach him a lesson. Why not join in?"

"Okay!" Selkie was all set to join in on the fun when she had her large tail get pulled a bit, keeping her from advancing.

"Before you do..." Rhajat leaned in close to the beastkin and whispered something into her ear. Whatever she suggested, it made the kitsune's eyes glimmer.

"Ah! Good idea!" Selkie giggled. The fox girl then sank into the water and slowly approached the four from behind.

After a moment, the water began to gleam and a jetstream of bubbles rose up to the surface. From beneath the surface of the water, Selkie rose up, but now, inhabiting her fox form. "Let's play!" Selkie shouted happily in the distorted voice of hers as she descended.

After hearing the large splash, Corrin reflexively tried to turn his head to see what was happening behind him, only to have his vision redirected by Midori's hands. No matter what, the girl was determined to keep Corrin's mouth in place. Helpless as to what was happening, Corrin nearly lost his wits when he felt something large and furry drape itself over his back. His eyes then widened once more when he felt his anus being penetrated so suddenly and without any sort of preparation.

Despite having a large fox join in on the action so abrupty, the other three girls remained undisturbed by Selkie's presence. They practically welcomed her to the club! Now they all could enjoy punishing the misbehaving prince together. With all the weight of a soaked pelt bearing down on him, Corrin continued to shakily jerk off Caeldori and Mitama if only to get it over with quicker. Midori's blushing face made it apparent that she was reaching her limit, giving him some small time frame of when this would all be over. Although, it couldn't end soon enough with how roughly Selkie treated his tender backdoor.

True to her hyperactive nature, Selkie spared none of her energy in her 'playtime.' She hammered into Corrin's ass with wild abandon, pounding into him at least three times a second. Having never fucked someone from behind before, the fox girl took in every second she could and kept up her quickened pace. It felt far too amazing to slow down even a little. Her fast motions even made his services on Midori even faster as the young herbalist had her dick massaged by his tongue at a much faster rate than from before Selkie joined in.

Finally at her threshold, Midori faltered and was the first to cum. Possibly due to her smaller frame compared to Rhajat, her load was a bit easier to down. Corrin quickly managed to swallow the apothecary's 'special medicine' with relative ease and could at least focus on the other two girls who occupied his hands. Their dicks pulsed in unison as they prepared to unleash their own helpings of jizz and the two girls made sure to keep their eyes locked onto Corrin for when the moment finally came.

With a sharp gasp, both Mitama and Caeldori came at almost the same time and spattered the already pale face of their prince with their white cum. After having finished them off, Corrin's arms fell to the bottom of the pool in an attempt to bolster himself against Selkie's weight while she continued to jackhammer into his tender pucker.

A vulpine whimper sounded above the prince's head as he felt his insides fill with warmth, signalling him to the fox girl's own nut-bust. Despite all that speed and energy, it seemed her endurance was pitifully lacking. Oh well. He was not one to complain. As things stood, his punishment seemed to be over.

As Selkie slumped off from atop Corrin's back, all the girl's gathered together to view the results of their labor. Corrin was practically worn down to exhaustion while they all wore satisfied grins on their faces. Rhajat especially was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I think we've made our point. Wouldn't you say, Corrin?" The diviner asked.

"I was trying to explain before, this was a complete accident." Corrin replied as he splashed water all over his face.

"Anyway, what's done is done. And hopefully you've learned how to read the schedule before you come barging in here next time." Caeldori chimed in.

"Believe me, I won't make that mistake again..." Corrin deadpanned as he rubbed his hands against his sore bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that completes this two-part request fic! I would personally like to thank the person who requested this for their patience. I kept you waiting longer than I should have and I'm sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and critique if you feel so inclined.


End file.
